Letting Go
by poetLaurie
Summary: Jessie and Buzz are adrift in space, tethered only to each other, oxygen and time both running out. One of them can survive, but only at the cost of the other's life. A one-shot based on a wonderful piece of fanart on dA by rain1940; her work is based on a scene from the movie Gravity, so if you haven't seen it... spoilers? Link is within.


**A/N: Based on rain1940's piece "This is the Only Way to Save You" ( art/ This-is-the-only-way-to-save-you- 411545828)**

* * *

They were adrift in space, tethered only to each other. Jessie felt the strap between them go taught and she looked at Buzz. He was holding the rope with his right hand and his left hand was on the clip that attached the line to his suit. Her eyes widened as she realized the clip was open and no longer locked onto his suit. "What…what're you doing?" He did not need to speak; the look in his eyes said it all. "No," she shook her head furiously. "Don't you dare. Don't let go. Don't leave me all alone. _Please_." Her vision blurred as her eyes filled with tears.

"I have to," he spoke softly, his voice filled with sorrow and reserve. "We're too heavy for the rope and you're running out of oxygen."

"No. NO! We can make it together, I can hold my breath…I...We'll think of something!"

"Jessie," his voice commanded her attention. "I'm going to let go. It's the only way to save you."

She was openly weeping, "I don't wanna be saved if it means losing you."

He looked at her for several moments, taking the time to memorize her features. "I love you, Jessie; don't forget that." Regret was etched into every line on his face and his eyes shone with unshed tears. "I'm sorry," he whispered and he let go of the line.

"NO! BUZZ!" Jessie's voice was filled with agony. She reached for him, but there was nothing to be done, no move she could make to alter the consequences of his actions. She watched, helpless, as he drifted farther and farther away. The thought of his slow death and the idea of a life without him were too much to bear and a primal scream ripped from her throat. Her body convulsed with sobs as the enormity of space swallowed his figure, stealing him away from her.

Jessie's eyes flew open and she knew she had been yelling. Her bedroom was visible in the murky pre-dawn light and she brought her hand to her mouth as she took a few deep breaths.

"Jessie?" Buzz appeared in the doorway, half dressed, a towel in hand. She did not answer and he hurried around the bed and sat next to her. "Jess?"

She looked up at him and flung her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest. Her breathing was still shaky as she tried to still the sobs that shuddered through her.

Buzz wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his palms over her back. "Hey, it's okay. Everything's okay."

She nodded, "I know. It was jus' a bad dream."

He tilted her head so she looked at him, "Must have been really bad, the way you were yelling. Want to tell me about it?"

"That movie we saw yesterday? Well, it was that scene when the two astronauts were driftin' and he let go of the line. Except it was you n' me and you were the one to let go." She let out a breathy laugh, "I feel stupid, but it seemed so real."

He caressed her cheek and smiled softly, "Don't feel stupid; it was a pretty intense movie. I would do that for you, you know; let go if it meant saving you."

She gave him a small smile, "I know…but don't you ever dare."

He chuckled, "No promises. I love you too much for that." Buzz leaned down and kissed Jessie, softly at first then with more firmness.

She kissed him back, letting his presence ground her in reality. It was with great reluctance that she released him as he pulled back after a few minutes. He was grinning, though, and she could not help but mirror his expression.

"I have to get in the shower; work demands my presence today. Want to join me?" he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"At work? No, thanks," she winked.

He laughed and, in one fluid movement, tossed the covers from her and scooped her up. "Well, now you have no choice, because I'm not ready to let go of you just yet."


End file.
